Apologies
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Apologizing is never an easy thing to do. But yet it can lead to some unexpected events. please review


Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda Characters

Apologies

_After Po defeated Tai-Lung_

_ You don't belong in the Jade Palace. If you have any respect for us and what we do you will be gone by dawn. Tai-Lung was Shifu's greatest student and now he has to train a worthless, lazy, childish, dumb fat panda to be the Dragon Warrior._ A tear fell from Tigress's eyes as she looked at Po from across the kitchen. He was stirring a pot of stew. Po was wearing his charming smile adding ingredients in tasting the food so it was just right. The others were laughing at Monkey's joke even Shifu cracked a smile. Everyone was smiling but Tigress, for she being the Master of Hard Style trained all her life to be the Dragon Warrior. Only to have Po, a huge fan with no Kung Fu experience, become the Dragon Warrior. Normally a Master would accept Oogway, a wise old turtle and the maker of Kung Fu decision. A true Master would try to help the new Dragon Warrior accept his destiny and train him. Instead Tigress's actions to Po on his first night here was beneath a Master.

She called him names like a spoiled two year old. Each word full of venom even told him that he didn't belong here. But she was wrong for Po did belong here for he beat Tai-Lung and what was worse Po tried being her friend. Naturally she accepted him as a Master but her words haunted her. Tigress wronged Po severely and she made no attempt to apologize for her words. Then again she wasn't used to apologizing but if she was a true Master of Kung Fu then she would suck in her pride and apologize.

Po set the table and Tigress tried to eat but even looking at the stew made her stomach clench. Like her own body was telling her she didn't deserve Po's kindness and she didn't. Instead she got up from the table as all eyes were on her. "What is wrong Master Tigress is the stew too hot or did I add too many carrots? Po asked. His voice sounded concerned as she cringed a bit when he said _Master_ Tigress.

"I am fine Dragon Warrior; I am just not hungry right now. If you all would excuse me I am going to my room to meditate," she said quietly and then went to her room. She felt a pair of jade eyes watch her till she was out of sight. Tigress opened her door and sat on her bed. "Okay how do I do this?" she wondered. "Maybe a letter, aren't letters more personal?" she wondered. A scowl came across her face as she shook her head. "No, no a letter is a coward's way out. Come on Po has apologized to you millions of times in person in fact. So, how do I apologize? A simple I am sorry will not cut it. I wronged him deeply so how can I tell him I was wrong?" Tigress wondered. She began to pace in her room not knowing the others had long ate and went to bed.

Po however saved Tigress a bowl and thought she might be hungry now so he knocked on her door. Tigress ears perked up to hear a knock at her door. "Who is it?" she asked.

"Um Master Tigress it is me Po, I brought you some stew in case you were hungry now. I can leave it by your door if you want," he said softly.

"Unbelievable even after everything I said to him, he still treats me like a friend," Tigress whispered. "You may come in Dragon Warrior," she said firmly but gently. Po came in and put the stew down on her table. Then he placed his palm in his left paw and bowed to her.

"I hope you enjoy the stew Master Tigress and sleep well. I will see you at training," he said.

He was about to leave when Tigress could no longer take it said, "Po I am so sorry". Po turned around to face her seeing the saddest look on her face.

"Why are you sorry Master Tigress, I mean you couldn't help not being hungry at dinner it is fine," he said.

"No not that I am sorry for what I said to you when you first came to the Jade Palace. I called myself a Master but my actions were of a spoiled child and I am sorry," she said.

"Oh come on Tigress, you had every right to say those things," Po said gently.

"I had no right what so ever to say those things to you. You were a fan of us and you called us your idols. And we well mostly me acted nothing of the hero you admired. I don't even have the right to be called a Master," Tigress said folding her arms.

"Tigress, it is fine really you were angry with good reason. I knew I had to prove my worth and I did. Tai-Lung is defeated and the valley is safe. No harm done," Po said gently.

"No harm done? Are you kidding I insulted you, calling you worthless, stupid saying you didn't belong. And here you are offering me stew, cooking meals for us, making jokes to make us laugh, and you are saying there was no harm done. Po, I wronged you in every way so, why aren't you mad at me. Please yell at me something I deserve it," she said.

Po's face turned serious and Tigress was waiting for him to yell. Instead he placed a paw on her shoulder and just said, "Believe me Tigress, no harm was done. I have heard those same words you said to me my entire life, even some people told me I didn't deserve to live, or they wished I was never born. So, believe me Tigress your words did not hurt me. Like I said you were angry for you earned the title and I just fell from the sky. But if it makes you feel better I accept your apology and I want you to do two things for me".

"What I will do anything to make it up to you?" Tigress asked.

"Eat all that stew and let's never mention that day again. It is in the past and we move on okay," Po said smiling. Tigress was shocked by his conditions but nodded her head. "Good now we can be friends. Good night Tigress, I will see you in the morning," Po said and silently left the room. Tigress watched him leave and then took the stew and ate all of it. Her mind still on the conversation she had with him. He forgave her so easily and she vowed to be a friend to him or at least try too.

_After Po and the Five defeated Shen_

"You stupid panda how could you scare them all like that. Monkey said Tigress was so upset she couldn't even fight. You already apologized to everyone but her time to say you are sorry. Hopefully she will accept it," Po said as he sat in his room. He was about to get up when he heard his door open. Tigress's head popped in and her eyes went big.

"Po, forgive me I thought you were asleep," Tigress said quickly.

"It is okay Ti, come on in," Po said gently. She stepped in and he asked, "What brings you to my room so late at night?"

"I wanted to see that you were here," Tigress said looking away. Po frowned knowing her pain was his fault. Tigress told him to stay in the Gongmen City jail and they would handle Shen. Instead he went after the peacock to learn the truth of his past. In short Shen blasted him away with a cannon ball and everyone thought he was dead. They all defeated Shen and went home but Tigress had been having nightmares of Gongmen City and Po knew he caused it.

"Tigress, I am so sorry I should have listened to you and stayed in that jail. Your plan would have destroyed Shen and his stupid weapon. But oh no I had to learn the truth about my past I couldn't just for once let you guys handle it," Po said angrily.

"Po," Tigress said but Po kept talking.

"I was an idiot for I made you all believe I was dead, came back and almost got killed again, and now you have nightmares of Gongmen City it is all my fault. I am so mpf," Po was going to say sorry but Tigress placed her paw over his mouth.

"You talk too much you know that?" Tigress said. Then her face softened as she spoke. "None of us blamed you for what you did. If it was one of us we would probably do the same thing. I know I would but you came back and we defeated Shen. Okay, yes I still have nightmares but because I failed to protect you. I didn't get there fast enough and you got blasted," she said tears falling from her face. Po took her paw off his mouth and hugged her, just like he did at the harbor.

"No, Ti it was my fault I should have listened. I am sorry I hurt you. You mean a lot to me and I almost lost you," Po said. Tigress tightened the hug and cried too.

"I lost you too but I am glad you are safe. And I am sorry I failed you," she said.

"You never failed me Ti, don't you ever think like that. We both made mistakes mostly me and I am sorry," Po said feeling that was the only word he could say was sorry.

"I forgive you Po, for like I said the hardcore does understand," she said smiling at him. "That was in the past and we need to move on," Tigress said repeating his words to a previous time when she apologized to him.

"Okay Ti, let's move on," Po said smiling.

"Only on two conditions," she said with a sly look.

"What?" he asked with a confused expression.

"First close your eyes," she said. Po did as he was told and he felt something on his lips. "Now listen to these words, I love you Po," Tigress whispered. Po opened his eyes and saw Tigress smiling.

His heart was overwhelmed with joy as he said, "I love you too Ti". Then feeling brave he kissed her lips and she held him tight.

"I want to stay in your room tonight Po, so I know you will be safe," she whispered.

"Okay Ti, come on," Po said. She slid on his bed and he followed her. Tigress curled up close and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Then they fell into a peaceful sleep knowing that they reached another step in their relationship. Each knowing the other forgave the other for past wrongdoings and that they loved each other.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review.


End file.
